project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
Libion
Libion, officially the Federation of Libion (Brionic: Liubien Rynehaynuis) is a country in southern Drua, situated on the northeastern coast of the Markaz Sea. The capital and largest city is Aspheralti. Libion is the largest country in Drua and the world's third-largest after Carparia and Ahtalstan. Libion is bordered by the West Nulunian Republic to the north, Ukraystrus to the northwest, the Khavar-Niscean Republic to the west, Veronia to the southeast, and Lentia to the east. It is also bordered by the Bay of Bayor to the north, the Beshurek Mountains to the east, and the Markaz Sea to the south. Libion is a federal republic divided into 36 administrative regions, as well as being a great power home to over 150 million people. Etymology Libion is one of the five constituent kingdoms of the Federation, (and the most powerful at the time of its founding) so the name "Federation of Libion" was chosen. "Libion" had also become an exonym for the entire region of southern Drua. "Libion" is a Libian word that means "spring" and is sometimes referred to as the "Springtime Kingdom". This refers to the bountiful and arable land that the early region depended upon. History The first humans reached southern Drua by 200,000 BC. These people are known as the "proto-Druan" people and are theorized to be the ancestors of modern-day Zavirans, Fostareans, and Grays. At one point covering the entire continent, they eventually settled on the far east and west coasts of Drua. The next wave of cultures to arrive took place around 50,000 years ago. These people included proto-Nulus, proto-Ghawasaneans, and proto-Sarlofs. Around 10,000 years ago, nomadic horde peoples came and eventually evolved to be Qegars, Cyrwthyens, and Gochtars, among other ethnic groups. Brionic culture also started emerging around this time on the southern coast. Khavar peoples migrated around 1500 years ago, settling in modern-day Toria. As all these groups passed through the region, they left some of their own culture. This is believed to have slowly evolved into the Brionic culture. In 3000 BC, the region became a cradle of civilization, centered around the Agory and Sevanie (Sevaniyyet) rivers. Because of its position on an isthmus, southern Drua was the center of most roads between Ikuma and Drua. The most vital of these was the Salt Line, a road stretching from the mines in the Sura Mountains to Talaste, a horde city on the southwestern coast. The proto-Brionic state of Heskar was founded along the route, and taxed all caravans coming through. This caused the state to become very rich. Not much is known about the downfall of Heskar, as there were no written records at the time. It took place in ~1500 BC. However, it is believed that lavish government spending angered the slaves and serfs within the kingdom. They successfully revolted and killed the king. With no central government, the people died after a crop famine destroyed their only supply of food. A war with the neighboring polity of Kasker is also believed to have contributed. The lands spanning the Ise river valley were meanwhile being conquered by the kingdom of Daecelois, which grew to power in 1300's BC. Archeological records show this was the first kingdom to use elaborate calendars and a time system. The Daeceloisians are also believed to have founded a writing system which evolved into todays Lakyun Dahteri alphabet used throughout the Federation. The city of Jalkasteva founded an early empire called the Drakenfen empire in 900 BC, conquering nearby regions such as Arport and Arevones and became in early power in the region, speaking what today is known as Rhendarine. The empire was conquered by the Kingdom of Aschalia in 650 BC. The first powerful kingdom to form was the Kingdom of Aschalia in c. 750 BC. The most powerful kingdom after Aschalia was the Brionic States. These included the culturally similar Sembrion, Verostinabrion, Elbrion, and Cantabrion, which united to form the Kingdom of the Four Brions. Their language eventually became a lingua franca for the people of the region and overtook most other languages. The Kingdom of Libion became the most important of these states in 651, when it defeated the Four Brions in the Twenty Year's War. Many regions of the west, such as Daecelois and Urnali were ravaged by the Qegar peoples, who soon reached the frontiers of Rykelia and the Four Brions. Eventually, hostile invasions from Veronians and Markazians in the south as well as Qegars from the west prompted feelings of regional unity. The Kingdoms of Aschalia, Libion, and the Four Brions, as well as those of Avaria and Rykelia and numerous city states, united into the Federation of Libion. The Federation of Libion is a group of 31 city-states and former kingdoms (Including Libion, the Four Brions, and Funia) that united together in the year 1281 after numerous invasions from kingdoms to the west and south threatened their stability. Libion was originally a oligarchy ruled by the monarchs of each kingdom or city state, but was transformed into a republic after a fairly bloodless coup. The nation was a center of education and innovation throughout the Dark Ages and grew to have one of the most powerful navies, which allowed it to form many colonies around the Markaz Sea. Libion became a major rival of Khavaria starting in the 1700's, as their territory started reaching each other. The nations grew to be the two most powerful in Drua. Libion joined the Coalition during the Nine Year's War, while the Khavar Republic joined the Axis of Cooperation. After the war concluded, Libion gained the New Territories during the Ostkél Conventions from its neighbor Khavaria. However, it agreed to eventually make each territory an autonomous region controlled by Khavar governments. As a matter of fact, Libion is a close ally of the Khavar-Niscean Republic today, being one of the founding nations of the Druan Union. In modern times, the Federation has become the most powerful in Drua, gaining regional hegemony over its neighbors. Its power has remained until the current day and Libion is influential in political and economic affairs. Libion also commands a great deal of importance over the international community. Government and Politics Libion is a senatory republic with the majority of the power derived from the Grand Minister (executive), elected every six years, and the Senate (legislative) with each administrative region having two senators. The Senate has a total of seventy-two senators. The current Grand Minister (Brionic:'' Daesiun Patiyygaen'') of Libion is Yukkaton Ceskiyyere. Each region also has a Regional Minister (Brionic:'' Daesiun Luyerterr''), who reports to the Grand Minister, and some form of legislation. Libion is split among three main political parties: the centrist Senatory Party, left-leaning Social Party, and right-leaning National Party. Each party has about 30% of the legal voting population. A fourth party, the communist Common Party, has been a controversial party, though has never gained much popular support. About 7% of valid voters choose to not vote. The dominant party is usually the Senatory or National parties, though the Social Party has become slightly more popular since the 1900's. Administrative Regions There are thirty-six regions of Libion. Seventeen of these are provinces. Provinces have very similar powers to the Kingdoms but are unable to make the final decision to pass a law (restricted to the five kingdoms). There are also nine city-states, which can only have one member in Senate. The regional minister of a city-state is instead called a baron. The five Kingdoms have the most power, being Libion, the Four Brions, Aschalia, Avaria, and Rykelia. These five regions vote on the final decision to pass a law. Aspheralti is a prefecture. It has two senators, but instead of directly voting for a specific Grand Minister and senators, a regional minister is voted on who pledges to appoint senators and offer the entire region's vote for Grand Minister. Finally, there are four Autonomous Territories, which were part of Khavaria until the Nine Years' War, after which they became part of the Federation. These regions have members in both the Libian Senate and Khavar Pilom Eridom (legislative Upper Body) and are to be ruled by Khavar officials. Foreign Relations See Foreign Relations of the Federation of Libion. Economy The primary exports and resources from Libion include steel and nickel from the more industrial east, fish and salt off the coast, timber in the north, and other agricultural resources such as cork, grapes, olives, wine, and apricots. Tourism is also an income source for numerous cities. The Federation of Libion is a large center of manufacturing, having become such in its colonial days. Mining is most prevalent in the east (Alpinia), where large mountains contain stashes of ores as well as coal. Libion is also the home of many international corporations, such as Bluewater L/T and Resolute. The currency of Libion is the Libian Kira, which proliferated into most of its colonies as well. Geography Libion is the largest country in Drua and the third-largest in the world. The east of Libion consists of a significant portion of the western Beshurek and Sura Mountains. The main road connection between Libion and Lentia to the east is a series of mountain passes. In the north and western parts of the country are forests, both deciduous and coniferous. In the center there are large, open steppes. The south has a mediterranean climate along the coast. The largest river running through Libion is the Agory river (Brionic: Agoriyyet). The highest mountain, located within the Beshurek Range, is Mount Rustozia (Brionic: Geozun Erhustoz), reaching a height of seven thousand metres (twenty-one thousand feet) at its summit. In the center-north (Aschalia) is a peninsula known as the Torvala Peninsula that juts into the Bay of Bayor. Libion is home to many major harbors, such as Rukiyyet Harbor (Beldoras), Aspheralti Harbor, and Hustan Harbor in Catera. The Khavar Territories are located in the far western portion of the Federation and include the Toria, Xanor, Verunia, and Peninsular Territories. Climate Libion contains a mostly mediterranean climate, especially along the coast. However, it still snows occasionally as far south as the capital. Continental forests and steppes spread across the north. Along the northern coast is a marine climate. The east features woodlands as well as regions of montane climate. Hydrology Libion is drained mainly by rivers such as the Agory, Sevanie, Achy, Ise, Chizador, and Eochuru rivers. The largest lake in Libion is Lake Eochuru, located between Rhendarin, Veria, and Hamelgam. The lake is the 19th largest in the world. Libion has a large amount of rainfall, especially in the north. The western provinces (Ochura, Aleas, Chizea) and central provinces (Anteste, Alsair, Rhendarin) tend to be drier, though not enough for a semi-arid climate. The driest region is the far eastern reaches of Alpinia and Akhans, where mountainous highlands do not receive much precipitation. Biodiversity The Federation is a megadiverse country, having environments such as forests, steppe, mountains, and plains. Culture Libion is a multicultural nation that shares similar language and religious beliefs. The people from Libion are known to value education and critical thinking, and most Libians go to university, which causes the price of higher education to be lower than that of other countries. The Libians also pioneered the modern justice system, inventing ideas such as "innocent until proven guilty" and the right to remain silent. Most people from Libion think very highly of their country and are otherwise highly patriotic. Libians are also famed for their cuisine. Libians follow many unique holidays such as Boujuobus and Lackrintyne. Landmarks The most iconic landmarks in the Federation of Libion are the Imperial Archives (Brionic: Shaetoz fer Inhaynuis), preserving many of the original copies of many famous texts from around the world, and the Alabaster Bridge (Brionic: Adorissyen Yatheoss cor Agoriyyet) over the Agory river, an impressive architectural feat. Religion Libion has followers of many different religions, the result of being a multicultural country. However, by far the largest religion is Damenism (Brionic: Loshanye do Damen; lit. Church of Damen), a monotheistic religion centered around the god Damen. Damenism values bravery, honesty, and generosity, among other virtues. Of the 67% of people in Libion who are religious, 63% are Damenists. Libion was always a very religious nation, but has recently (since the 1930's) started a slow shift towards secularism. Other religions making up minorities in Libion include Scasism, Zestir, and even Mercitism. Of the 33% of people who are not religious, 12% were agnostic, while 16% were atheists, and 5% were unsure about their religious beliefs. Libion has always had a strong belief in religious freedom. Literature Libian culture thinks very highly of literature and knowledge. The most famous book written by a Libian is Sek Stehtur fehn Giuyyaqinesen (The Art of Indifference), written by Liyusen Merklovith in 1643. It is a narrative and philosophical essay about a monarch ruling a state full of residents he does not care for, who eventually kill him. It is often hailed as the greatest book of all time. Another famous story is Sek Iyubaro Jiyy Erkozo ''(''The Lady I Loved), a hundreds-of-pages long memoir about the author Zijo Menarinn's mourning of his dead spouse. A common theme in Libian literature is sudden tonal changes between lighthearted, careless tones and somber, nihilistic ones as a form of humor. Libian stories usually fit into the categories of intrigue, romance, or mystery. A widespread stock character in Libian literature is the Ushatren (translated as "awful person"), an irredeemable person who belittles those around him/her and is used by the author as a comedic device. Music Classical Libion music is composed with an Argian Chamber Ensemble, an orchestra consisting of a myriad of lutes, viols, and cellos, as well as wind and percussion instruments. The most well known of these is the shakhali, a stand-up viol. Other instruments include Urakil, a cello, Iviu, a lute, Ilhost, a bandore. Wind instruments include Ratare and Alutar, both flutes, Elatarus, a clarinet, Enterre, a brass horn, and Rukasu, an oboe. Also famous are the percussion ensembles consisting of a huge variety of idiophones (typically made of wood). The music played by these is often improvised, requiring a large amount of harmony between the percussionists. Modern Libian music comes in a variety of forms, such as electronic music or jazz. There are many popular Libian pop artists today. Libian is a major manufacturer of musical instruments from all around the world. Vexillology The Libian flag is a tricolor consisting of blue, white, and black stripes. The blue represents the coast, as Libion has been historically based along the coast. The white represents unity, the mountains, and "Truth, Honor, Valor", the motto of Libion. The black represents the lives lost in war as well as the arable soil. Stereotypes Libians are often stereotyped as intelligent, arrogant, sophisticated and bureaucratic. They are depicted as rude by other cultures because of their general aloofness. They are considered very bureaucratic by Carparians, one of their main adversaries. However, because of the value of education in their culture, they are also percieved to be rather intelligent and have good taste. The Federation has also been historically depicted as an octopus that tries to control every part of the world (mainly because of the Libian Empire having protectorates in all parts of the world). Anti-Libian movements still occur today in countries like Carparia and Rekklia. Demographics The capital of Libion is Aspheralti, a metropolis containing eighteen million people. Other major cities include Chizador, Priskili, Albins, Marinu, Ardebriggion, Lupendor, Penepol, Dreas, and Funia. The largest ethnic groups in Libion are Libians, Aschals, Lumenetons, Albines, Brionians, Rhendarines, and Verians. The southern coast is the most populous region, with the center and northwest being the least populated regions. Largest Cities Regions of Libion There are thirty-five regions of the Federation. 17 of them are provinces (Doshuen), 9 are city-states (Ruyyati), 5 of them are kingdoms (Inhaynuusa), one is a prefecture (Gehan), and three are territories (Zensahin). Each type of region has its own unique administrative properties. (map will be added soon) Category:Civilizations Category:Modern Category:Ukes Category:Drua Category:Libion Category:Druan Union